Confessional
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: Charlie struggles to overcome the whereabouts of the missing Claire as he searches for her in the mysterious jungle with love as his top priority. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

I came up with this story idea last night. I know I'm in the midst of writing 'Better Than Paradise' but don't fret, I will be updating 'Better Than Paradise' every time I update this story. This story is going to be shorter, maybe only 5-7 chapters long. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'Lost' nor do I own the actors from it. Although I wouldn't mind owning Dom.

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Charlie had lost Claire. He was scared for her life…and the baby's. The thoughts that were racing through his mind kept scaring him.

Since Jack and Kate saved him, he pretty much kept to himself. The only interaction he allowed himself to have with another person was when Jack dressed the wounds on his neck or when Kate brought him food. Kate would also sit and talk with him, but he didn't feel like talking much.

He sat in the cave most of the day, either playing his guitar, daydreaming and thinking, or looking at all of Claire's things. He couldn't stop thinking about her…what Ethan was doing to her. Charlie shuddered at the thought.

Charlie's thoughts were broken when he felt a presence at the door to the cave. He turned from Claire's things to see Kate standing there with food.

"Here you go Charlie," she said setting the food down.

"Thanks," Charlie said softly and sat next to the food. Kate stood at the entrance as she watched Charlie pick at the food.

"You need to eat Charlie," Kate replied. Charlie stared up at her. "Claire wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Like what? Suffering? Come on Kate! Claire is the only girl who's ever given a bloody hell about me! I love her! Can't you see that? My heart is broken! This hurts so much worse than the damn withdrawal!" Charlie complained.

Kate looked at the once stable man who had now turned into a broken-hearted, suffering man who just wanted the woman he was meant to be with.

"Charlie," Kate said.

"No, don't try to help me Kate. This is something I have to deal with on my own," Charlie replied. Kate nodded and turned to leave.

Charlie scrunched his eyes closed and placed his head in the palm of his hand. For the past week he had been trying his hardest to remember what happened.

He tried to protect Claire but there was no use. Ethan and another man tied them up and dragged them to only God knows where. Charlie remembers Claire was tied at her hands and a gag put in her mouth so she couldn't scream. Charlie had managed to untie his wrists and leave a trail with the tape on his fingers. He was so glad he had been in the boy scouts when her was younger and they taught him how to set up a trail. Unfortunately for him, Ethan caught him and set up a dummy trail when he dropped the 'A'. He prayed that whoever was out searching for them would follow the correct trail. Charlie then decided to leave the trail still and left the 'T' in hopes they would find it. That was all Charlie remembered because that was when Charlie was knocked out. But, Charlie left out one detail. He didn't tell Jack he woke up in some sort of underground shelter.

It was damp, dirty, and smelled horrible. Charlie had woken up on the floor. He spotted Claire on this makeshift bed. Her wrists and ankles were tied together. Charlie had untied her ankles and was almost done with her wrists when Ethan caught him. The last thing he remembered was being taken away and a gag put in his mouth. His last visions were of Claire struggling and screaming 'NO!' before everything went black.

Charlie lifted his head out of his hand and looked at the 'E' still attached to his hand. He ran a finger over it and then looked over at Claire's things. He noticed her diary sticking out of the top.

Charlie reached for it and hesitated opening it. He knew never to read a girl's personal thoughts. But something tempted him to read. He opened to the last entry and read.

_'Dear Diary,_

I'm scared and nervous. No one believes me about my nightmares, they all think I'm crazy. Even Charlie does even though he says he doesn't. He's trying to make a big joke about it when he knows it hurts. I guess that's just his way of healing. It's kind of cute really. He wants to be my friend, and I want to be his, but it's just so difficult. If he only knew what Thomas did to me. I just need to take some time to get use to another man right now. I want to take things very slow. Maybe I should talk to him about it. I mean he is the only person on this island that would ever want to be the pregnant girl's friend. Maybe it's because we're just both outsiders. Trust me, I am going to try harder to be his friend. Trust me.

Love, Claire'

Charlie sighed and put the book down. That was written on the day they were kidnapped, right before she went into false labor and he had helped her. He looked at the book again. All her confessions were written in there. It reminded him of when he went to confession. He then picked the book back up again. He took the pen up and opened to a new page. It was time for his confession.

_'Bless me Father, for I've sinned,_

I went back on my word; I couldn't take care of her. I've let the most important thing in my life slip through my fingers so easily. I really hate myself right now; I should've fought so much harder. If I can't keep her safe, how am I ever going to keep anyone safe? It pains me to see that I am useless, Liam was right. I've done some bad things in my life, but never this bad. Claire is the first girl I've ever loved and actually wanted to talk to instead of trying to get her into bed. Just, please, keep her safe. Keep the baby safe and I'll pray for them every night until they return safe, and unhurt or undamaged. And I will search for them with or without help. I just want Claire to know I love her.

Amen, Charlie'

Charlie sighed and placed the diary down. He returned it to a safe place in her bag. As he was digging through it his hand fell on something hard. He lifted it out of her bag and saw it was the peanut butter. Charlie felt tears come to his eyes as his shaking hands grasped the jar. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and sobs rang through his body as he held the jar close to his chest. He cried himself to sleep that night wishing him and Claire could eat peanut butte once again.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks so much for those of you who have reviewed for chapter one. Hope you like chapter two just as much!

Chapter Two

Charlie tossed and turned. He was in a very light sleep and the hard ground was making it impossible to sleep. But his crowded mind was filled with a bad dream.

In the dream, Charlie was being dragged away from Claire who was resting on the makeshift bed where Ethan had taken them.

Two men had chained Charlie to the wall and he struggled with all his might to break the chains. He watched as Ethan picked up a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid. Charlie watched as Ethan made his way over to Claire and lift her shirt up just above her pregnant belly. Charlie yelled in protest at what he was doing. Then as Ethan placed it on Claire's stomach she awoke and started screaming.

Charlie's eyes popped open and he sat straight up in the cave. Sweat poured down his face. That scream wasn't in his dream. He heard it somewhere distant in the jungle. Charlie wiped the sweat off his face and listened again. He then heard the scream again. It was Claire.

He stood to go get Jack but then stopped when he felt a head rush come on him. He then saw a vision. It was like he was watching Ethan in the unknown place and he saw what was happening to him and Claire. He watched as Ethan shot something in his arm as he was being pulled away from Claire. That must have been why he had blacked out and couldn't remember anything. The men then dragged him away while Ethan stayed with Claire. Then his mind went blank and he stood straight up.

Charlie rushed out into the surrounding cave area and he spotted Jack. He rushed over and shook Jack fiercely.

"Jack! Jack!" Charlie yelled. Jack's eyes opened.

"Charlie?" Jack asked half asleep. He sat up and Charlie stood.

"I heard a scream, I heard someone scream," Charlie said. "Come on, it might be Claire!"

"Whoa, Charlie. Calm down," Jack said. "Wait, let me see if I can hear anything."

They both listened intently for a few minutes and both heard nothing. "Charlie, I don't hear anything."

"But, I did Jack! It sounded like Claire!" Charlie said.

"Charlie, you just need to get some sleep. You're suffering from emotional stress," Jack said.

"No, I don't need to sleep. I seem to be the only one here who cares for Claire!" Charlie said. He rushed back to his cave and grabbed some stuff and rushed back out.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Going to find Claire," Charlie said going into the jungle.

"Charlie!" Jack said running after him. Jack grabbed his arm. "Stop right now! You aren't thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly. Claire could be hurt out there and no one cares," Charlie said.

"Look, we'll look for Claire. We've been looking for her, but we don't know where she is," Jack said. Charlie looked at his feet and then at Jack.

"I know," Charlie said.

"No, Charlie, you were through a lot and you probably don't remember much of it," Jack said.

"The hell I don't. Tomorrow, when you go to look for Claire, I'm coming too," Charlie said. Jack opened his mouth but Charlie stopped him. "And don't you try to stop me."

"How do you remember?" Jack asked.

"It's been a week, I've sat in that cave and gone over the whole scenario about as many times as my mind will let me," Charlie said. "I know where to go." Jack nodded.

"Okay," Jack said. "Tomorrow morning we'll gather up some people and go searching for Claire."

"Okay, I promise to stay here tonight. I won't go anywhere," Charlie said. Jack nodded and they walked back to the caves.

The next morning...

Charlie awoke and gathered up the stuff he was going to take last night. He then packed a blanket just in case Claire was cold or in case she had given birth by now and the baby was cold.

Charlie grabbed a bottle of water and then walked out to where everyone else was. Jack was loading some things up too and he noticed Kate was coming along.

"Hey," she said as Charlie walked up. He smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"As best as I can in these conditions," Charlie said. Kate gave a reassuring smile.

"I have other people joining us as well," Jack said.

"Who?" Charlie asked. As if on cue, Sayid, Sawyer, and Locke walked up.

"Let's go," Jack said pushing Charlie to the front as the leader of the line. Charlie took a deep breath and started the long walk to Claire.

Okay, another chapter done. Soon, you will see if Charlie finds Claire. I hope on the show he does find her. Please Claire, come back!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Bookworm835- I'm sorry I made you cry! I didn't mean to. I hope this chapter didn't make you cry. Thanks for reading.

****

Evermore- Thanks so much and here is more and there will be more coming soon!

****

MusicMonkey88- Thanks for this review. Don't fret, I am going to update this story and 'Better Than Paradise' at the same time. So you'll be satisfied with both stories.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	3. Chapter Three

Here is yet another update to this wonderful story that will be finished in about three more chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as 'Better Than Paradise'. This is rated higher for some bad language by Mr. Charlie Pace later in the chapter.

Chapter Three

After two hours, the group settled down for a break. With Locke's help Charlie was able to remember more of where they were.

They had come upon the place where Charlie had dropped the 'A' from his fingers.

"All right Charlie, now you're on your own," Locke said. "I went the other way."

"All right," Charlie said. Although, Charlie then remembered that Jack and Kate had followed this trail.

"We'll help you Charlie if you can't remember some of the way," Kate said. Charlie nodded and took a drink of water. After a break, they all stood and Charlie led the way.

About another forty-five minutes later, they came across the place where Charlie had left the 'T'. Now Charlie was stumped.

"Go straight," Jack whispered. Charlie nodded and walked forward. Charlie still led the way as Jack and Kate gave him directions. Soon, they came across the place where Charlie remembered waking up after he was hung.

Charlie shook the feeling off and then knew Jack and Kate didn't know where to go. This was the last place they had been.

"Are we lost or do you know where to go?" Sawyer asked.

"Shut up Sawyer," Kate said. She walked up to Charlie. "Do you remember?" Charlie rubbed his temples.

"I'm trying, it's just hard. Let's take a break here and I'll think for a few minutes," Charlie said. Kate nodded and sat down.

Charlie sat on a tree root and thought about the path. From here to Claire was mixed. Then his mind formed a picture, he remembered the footsteps, turns, jerks, and directions he was being pulled by from Ethan. If he could remember them all correctly then he knew how to get to Claire.

"Okay, I was blacked out at this point, but I seem to remember the way Ethan was going by the way I was being pulled," Charlie said. "We don't seem to be that far off. We have to keep going straight."

"Are you sure Charlie?" Jack asked. He nodded.

"You were blacked out, how much could you remember?" Sawyer asked.

"Look, I can remember. I promise, and I promised Claire I would keep her safe, but I couldn't. And I want to fulfill that promise and to do that I have to find her," Charlie said. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Lead the way," Sawyer said waving his hand in the direction. Charlie smiled and led the way.

As they walked he thought the path process over in his mind, he seemed to remember everything. He just hoped this all wasn't blind dumb luck he was using. And he hoped he wasn't leading them into the dark.

They walked for about another twenty minutes or so when Charlie stopped again. He thought for a moment but nothing came to him. Charlie had had it, he just couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't remember. He was tired, frustrated, and exhausted. All he wanted was Claire back and it just wasn't happening.

"Shit!" he yelled. "I can't remember anymore!" He threw his backpack down and kicked it. He then fell to the ground and placed his head in his hands. Kate rushed over to him.

"It's okay Charlie," Kate said. Charlie pulled away from her.

"No, no it's not! I can't fucking find the girl I love in this jungle. It's killing me!" He said. He felt hot tears rush down his face and he buried his head in his arms again. Kate comforted him the best she could but it wasn't working.

"Charlie, we'll find her," Jack said putting a hand on Charlie's back. Charlie sniffed in protest. Jack looked behind him at the others waiting for an answer. "Maybe we should make camp here for the night."

"No, I want to keep going," Charlie said.

"No, Charlie, you need to rest," Jack said.

"Don't tell what I need. I'm the only one that knows what I need!" he yelled. All of the sudden they heard a scream. Charlie's head flew up. Jack and Kate followed his vision. The scream was close.

"That was Claire!" Charlie said standing. "I know it!" He prayed she would scream again. They then heard another scream and then a baby crying. They all looked at each other.

"Oh God," Charlie said. He picked up his backpack and ran towards the noises.

"Charlie!" Jack and Kate yelled at him. They ran after him into the depths of the jungle.

Suspenseful! Sorry, just had to say that! Looks, like things are getting a little more exciting around here. Hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year's!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

****

Opheliapain19- Don't worry, I'm updating 'Better Than Paradise' while doing this. Every time this is updated that one will be as well. Thanks for the review!

****

MusicMonkey88- I know the tension is killing me! I really wish someone would kiss on the show! Thanks for the compliment! And I love how you called me Mrs. Bloom, I'm trying to reach for that dream...or to be Mrs. Monaghan. :)

****

Matchin' Laces- Thanks for the review! Since school is starting again on Monday, I try to update once a week. Keep on reading!

****

Suspencer- Thanks for the review! And will Charlie find Claire? I don't know.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry to leave you all hanging like that at the end of chapter three. I just needed it to be suspenseful. Lots of things coming up in the next chapters. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Four

Charlie ran through the jungle ignoring Jack and Kate. He was determined to get to Claire. He stopped and leaned against a tree trunk seeing a small pavilion made of shrapnel and metal sheets. It was connected to a small cave and had no door. Charlie's breathing returned to normal and he stood up straight.

"Charlie!" Jack said grabbing onto him. Charlie shushed him and pointed. Jack looked over Charlie at the shelter as Kate joined them breathing heavily.

"Let's go," Charlie whispered. Jack grabbed him before he ran off.

"Wait, we have to think of this rationally. We don't know what Ethan could do to Claire if we just rush in there," Jack said. Charlie nodded; the last thing he wanted was Claire to get hurt even more.

"Here, each one of us will need one of these," Locke said joining them. He handed them each a knife. Charlie slid it through his belt loop and patted it to make sure it was kept safe.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked.

"Two of us need to stay out here," Sayid said. "Just in case."

"Good idea, I'll stay," Locke said.

"I will too," Sayid said.

The other four nodded and they headed into the makeshift residence. Charlie peeked into the doorway.

"It's clear," he whispered. Jack, Sawyer, and Kate followed him in. They stood in front of two pathways that led back into the caves.

"We should split up. Claire could be in either of these tunnels," Kate said.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Charlie I'll come with you," Kate said.

"Looks like it's just me and you doc," Sawyer said. He stepped aside for Jack to go down the left path first. "After you."

"Ready?" Kate asked once they were gone.

"Ready," Charlie said. They walked down the path into complete darkness. Charlie tried to peer through the shadows but saw nothing.

It seemed like they were walking forever until they noticed light at the end of the tunnel. Charlie rushed forward.

"Charlie," Kate said grabbing him. "Wait up and go slow." Charlie put on a face, he didn't want to go slow.

They walked until they reached a room and Charlie recognized it. "This was the room I woke up in. I remember, they had me on the floor right there," he said pointing to the spot. "And Claire was right there."

"Well, where is she now?" Kate asked. Charlie shrugged. He then noticed there was another room joined to this one. He went to the doorway and peered in.

Lying on the bed was Claire. He hands and ankles bound with rope. She was sleeping uncomfortably as Charlie could tell on her face. He looked at her body and noticed a lump from the middle was missing, she had her baby.

"Kate, she's in here!" he yelled. He rushed in followed by Kate. He sat on the ground next to the bed. "Claire," he said patting her face softly. "Claire, can you hear me? Wake up Claire!"

Claire roused from sleep and looked around. She then saw Charlie. "Oh, Charlie!" she whispered excited. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you found me!"

"Yeah, I am too," he said. He started to untie her wrists. Kate began to untie her ankles.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked his body trembling with excitement.

"Yeah," she smiled but then it dropped. "Wait! Christian!" she said.

"Christian?" Charlie asked.

"My son! Where is he? Ethan took him from me!" Claire said tears forming in her eyes. "He took him and he hurts him Charlie! I told Jack someone was trying to hurt my baby!" Charlie pulled her into his arms.

"Sh, it's okay Claire, we'll find him. I promise," Charlie said. Kate stood.

"Can you walk Claire?" Kate asked. Claire stood with Charlie's help and she tried to take a step but she was too dizzy.

"No," Claire said squeezing her eyes closed.

"Ethan must have drugged you bad," Charlie said. He stood and picked her up in his arms.

"Charlie, you can't carry me all the way back," Claire said.

"The hell I can't Claire," Charlie said. Him and Kate started to walk out. They then ran into Jack.

"Where's Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, the room we were in led us to two different paths. I lost him somewhere," Jack said. "Claire, how are you feeling?"

"Okay a little dizzy," she said from the safe comfort of Charlie's arms. "Did you find Christian, my son?"

"Oh, no Claire, I'm sorry," Jack said. Claire's face dropped. "We'll find him." Claire nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Charlie said. They walked down the dark tunnel and out to where they started. Charlie then noticed he and Claire were the only ones who came out.

"Where did Jack and Kate go?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I'll take you outside, Locke and Sayid are out there. They'll keep you safe."

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"I'm going to look for Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Christian. I'll be back promise," Charlie said heading out. He walked out into the jungle.

"Sayid? Locke?" he called out. They were nowhere to be found. "Where'd they go?"

"You're asking me?" Claire asked.

"Hello there," Ethan said. Charlie and Claire looked up. Ethan stared at them with a menacing glare.

"Where's my baby?" Claire asked.

"Oh, he's fine, but you won't be seeing him for a long time," Ethan said. Claire felt hot tears rush to her eyes and she broke down in Charlie's embrace.

"Give her to me," Ethan said. Charlie pulled away.

"Over my dead body," Charlie said.

"That can be arranged, I already tried it once," Ethan said. Claire looked at Charlie as if to say 'no.'

All of the sudden a loud whack was heard and Ethan fell to the ground. Sayid was behind him with a wooden log. Charlie looked at him.

"Here, give me Claire, go back look for her son," Locke said. Charlie placed Claire next to Locke and Sayid who carried her off.

"Keep her safe!" Charlie yelled after them.

"Charlie! Find Christian!" Claire yelled. Charlie nodded and started to run back to the cave when he felt someone trip him. He landed on the ground and turned to see Ethan.

"It's just you and me now Charlie, you and me," Ethan said and advanced towards Charlie.

……

Okay, another cliffhanger ending. Sorry to hit you guys with those! They make the story much more interesting! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the episode of 'Lost' this week. Poor Charlie! Hope it gets better for him in future episodes! Here are the review responses.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Harper's Pixie- Sorry I ended it there! I ended it with another cliffhanger! Sorry! Thanks for the review!

Lilsurfnchik25- Thanks for the review! Glad you're reading my story!

MusicMonkey88- Yes the suspense is killing!!! Thanks so much for the review. And I'll stick with Mrs. Bloom!

Evermore- Thanks for the review! Thanks for reading the story!


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry, yet another suspenseful chapter. I love tormenting you guys! LOL! Everyone wish high hopes for Lost? I did! It's okay they didn't win, but I will say, good luck at the Golden Globes on Sunday! And now for the long, cliffhanger wait, here's chapter five!

Chapter Five

Charlie looked up at Ethan as fear overtook him. But he pushed it back; he couldn't be scared, not like this, not in front of Claire.

Charlie automatically grabbed Ethan's legs with his ankles and tripped him. Charlie got back up and stood his ground.

Ethan turned and stood glaring at Charlie. He lunged at Charlie and punched him. Charlie retaliated and punched back knocking Ethan to the ground.

Charlie jumped on top of him and started punching the living daylights out of Ethan. "You better tell me where Claire's son is!" he yelled.

"He's ours, you can't have him!" Ethan said. Charlie punched Ethan again. Ethan threw Charlie off of him and Charlie landed a couple of feet away as Ethan got up. Ethan then rushed over and punched Charlie again. They heard Claire scream and Charlie looked towards where it came from.

"Charlie!" Claire said. Sayid and Locke hadn't taken Claire that far away and she could see the whole thing.

"Get her out of here!" Charlie said. He then fell to the ground when Ethan's fist met his cheek.

Charlie felt Ethan lift him up and throw him against the tree trunk behind him. Charlie looked down at Ethan wondering if Ethan was like the Hulk with superstrength. Ethan moved his hands up to Charlie's throat and start choking him.

Charlie gagged and tried to breathe. He couldn't leave Claire now when he just got her back. Ethan tightened his grip and Charlie noticed things were getting fuzzy when he remembered something.

"Say goodbye Charlie, you'll never get to see your precious Claire again!" Ethan said. Charlie glared at him and pulled out Locke's knife and stabbed Ethan in the neck. Ethan groaned and fell to the ground.

Charlie fell next to him and stood up coughing. He put his hand to his neck and rubbed the soarness out. Ethan laid on the ground dead. Charlie smiled and stood. He had won.

Charlie wiped his hands and looked to see where Locke and Sayid had taken Claire. They were nowhere to be found. He smiled knowing they had taken her away to a safe haven.

Charlie left Ethan down on the ground and walked back into the small shelter of a building.

He looked down the two tunnels and decided to go down the left one to look for the rest of his friends and Christian.

The tunnel led to a room smaller than the other one and he looked around. When he saw nothing he went down one of the other tunnels. In the darkness of the tunnel he heard other breathing besides his. He stopped and tried to peer into the darkness to see who it was.

Charlie bent down and found a small stone to throw. He picked it up and threw it in front of him.

"Ow!" a female voice said.

"Kate?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Kate said. He felt Kate grab him. "Jack, I found Charlie!"

"Where were you guys?" Charlie asked.

"Ethan's goons took us in the tunnel when following you and Claire out," Kate said.

"Speaking of Claire, where is she?" Jack asked as they walked out of the tunnel.

"She's safe with Sayid and Locke," Charlie said.

"And have you found Ethan yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, um…he's dead," Charlie said briefly looking at his hands to make sure no blood was on them.

"Dead, how?" Kate asked.

"Um…he killed himself," Charlie said covering up the truth. Kate noticed the lie and nodded just to play along. Being a person who had committed a crime she knew when there was a lie.

"Did you find Christian?" Charlie asked.

"No, you?" Jack asked.

"No," Charlie said a lump rising in his throat knowing how Claire was going to feel. "Did…um…did you find Sawyer?" Charlie asked trying to hold the lump down.

"No," Kate said. Charlie nodded as they walked out into the surrounding jungle.

"Claire!" Charlie yelled.

"We're over here!" Sayid yelled. Charlie, Kate, and Jack ran over to their hiding spot. Claire stood very wobbly and shaky as Charlie rushed over to her and held her in his arms.

"Thank you," Claire whispered.

"My pleasure, you don't have to worry anymore, he's gone, he's dead," Charlie said. Claire laughed and hugged him.

"Wait, where's Christian?" Claire asked her hopes falling. Charlie looked down and Claire knew the worst.

"We couldn't find him," Charlie said. Claire felt a tear escape her eye and run down her cheek. "I'm sorry Claire," he said as his voice cracked.

Claire let a sob escape her mouth and she threw herself on Charlie letting the tears fall freely. Charlie closed his eyes and held her smoothing her hair back. He kissed the top of her head and set his chin on the top of her head. A tear escaped his eye as he heard Claire crying over the loss of her son.

……

Okay, very sad to see that Christian won't be joining us. I know, I'm sorry, I hated doing this! Hope you all liked this chapter. This isn't the end of the story. Probably three more chapters to go.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Allison- Thanks for your review! It's cool to think all the time how it's going to end, I do that with every story I read! I wish I was a writer on the show, but sadly I'm not. Thanks so much!

****

MusicMonkey88- Sorry Sayid wasn't there to knock Ethan out again! I know the suspense is scary, not so much in this one, but still enough to scare you! Thanks for the review Mrs. Monaghan!

****

Aurorasmist- Sorry for the horrible ending! I apologize! This chapter has a horrible ending too knowing Claire won't get her son. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	6. Chapter Six

I'm very sorry over not letting Christian join us on the trek back, and I was surprised no one cared that Sawyer wasn't coming back. I thought that would've pulled on a few heartstrings. Anyway, here is the new chapter for Confessional.

Chapter Six

The trek back was silent. Jack and Kate led the group while Charlie and Claire remained in the middle. Locke and Sayid brought up the rear.

The silence was deafening and all that was heard was the sound of birds and the soft breeze wafting through the leaves.

Charlie, who kept his promise, was carrying a silent, dazed Claire. He looked down at her to see her looking off into the jungle. The look reminded Charlie of the night she was staring far off at the fire, the night he promised he wouldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry," he said roughly. Claire kept looking off into the distance. "I wish I could bring him back Claire." She looked up at him.

"You tried, that's all that mattered, " Claire said. "You tried to save us, twice. And you almost lost your life for us." Her soft fingers grazed over the purplish scars on his neck.

"I'm alright Claire," Charlie said picking up on the sadness ebbing from her voice. She leaned her head on his chest.

"You know, they brought me to where you were hanging?" Claire asked. Charlie looked down at her. "They made me sit there as they hung you in the tree. I screamed and cried but they didn't listen to me. I thought you were dead." Her voiced cracked and she closed her eyes.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm fine, alive and well," Charlie said. Claire nodded and leaned onto Charlie. A few minutes later, Claire had fallen asleep against him. He kissed her head and kept on walking.

They soon came upon the caves. Everyone was excited to see Claire but also worried about her.

Charlie carried her to his cave and laid her down on his bed. She roused a little as he stood.

"Charlie," she said softly.

"It's okay," he said bending down to her. "I'm here, I'm not going to leave. I just need to get Jack. He needs to check you out before anything else. I'll be right back," Charlie said. Claire nodded and closed her eyes. Charlie walked out to the open area to see everyone surrounding the cave.

"Can we give Claire some privacy? She's been through a whole lot," Charlie explained. "Jack, you want to examine her?"

"Yeah," Jack said coming forward with his bag. He patted Charlie's shoulder and they walked in.

Jack sat in front of Claire who opened her eyes. Charlie felt uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be there.

"I'll just wait out here," Charlie said. He turned to leave when he heard the most wonderful thing.

"Charlie, don't leave me," Claire said frightened. Charlie turned and smiled and nodded. He walked over and sat next to her and held her hand. Jack looked at the two then began examining her.

"Well Claire, you're just fine. You're going to be okay, did your delivery go well?" Jack asked knowing he was hitting a tender spot.

"Yeah, good. Ethan measured him, weighed him, did everything. I can tell you it all," Claire said.

"Yes, please," Jack said pulling a pen and pad out of his bag.

"He was born two days ago, which would be February 7. He weighed 6lbs. 8 oz and was 20 inches long. Do you need anything else?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, what was his name?" Jack asked.

"Christian Patrick Littleton," Claire said. Jack nodded and left. Claire sighed and leaned back onto Charlie who was surprised by the action.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asked.

"Of course, anything," Charlie said.

"When you said you would be my friend and I basically told you no. I'm sorry and I was just wondering…" she said trailing off.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Can I be your friend?" Claire asked. Charlie looked down at her and smiled. "I really need one right now."

"Of course," Charlie said. "I could use one too." Claire smiled.

"Is that all?" Charlie asked. Claire's smile dropped and she shook her head.

"No," Claire said. "I miss him."

" I know love. I bet he was the most beautiful baby in the world," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"He was," Claire said. She then broke down. She buried her face in her arms and cried.

"Claire, come here," Charlie said. He pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. She cried into his chest and Charlie rocked back and forth soothing her. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair.

"Why Charlie?! Why does this always happen to me?!" she screamed in emotional pain.

"Claire, I don't know. I wish I could make it all better but I can't," Charlie replied. "We all have to deal with hardships in our life. I wish I could find Christian, make you feel better and find a way off this bloody island." Charlie couldn't believe to hear his own voice cracking.

They sat in tears for almost an hour before Claire cried herself to sleep in Charlie's arms. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket and just watched her as she slept.

"Hey," Kate said. Charlie turned to see Kate there with two plates of food. "Thought you guys might be hungry."

"Thanks," Charlie said taking the food.

"Everyone's glad Claire is back. But people are worried about Sawyer and Christian," Kate said.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said. Kate hugged him and then left. Charlie awoke Claire even though he didn't want to but she needed to eat.

They ate in silence and then Claire fell asleep again. Charlie knew she was exhausted so he left her. He just sat there and watched her.

Out in the caves, everyone was enjoying dinner. Jack walked over and sat next to Kate at the fire.

"How are they?" Jack asked.

"Good, Claire's asleep," Kate said.

Jack nodded. "She needs rest. She's been through so much this past week." Kate nodded and they sat there. Suddenly, a rustle in the leaves made them look up.

"What was that?" Kate asked. They all watched the foliage to see a limping Sawyer appear.

"Sawyer!" Jack said as he and Kate jumped up. They went over to help him and Kate hugged him.

"Whoa! Freckles is even excited to see me, I must have done something right," Sawyer said. Kate noticed he was holding something close to him.

"Where's Claire?" he asked.

"In the caves resting, why? What's this?" Jack asked. Kate pulled back the blanket and smiled and laughed softly.

Jack flashed them both smiled. "Because this will make them mighty darned happy," Sawyer said.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled as he awaited Charlie to see what Sawyer had.

……

So anyone want to take a guess at what Sawyer has? I know… anyway, did everyone see the preview for Lost next week? I hope Charlie doesn't get too hurt!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks so much for your review. I know, who doesn't love a good Charlie and Claire fic?

****

Troublesometwin2- Thanks for the review!

****

Allison- I know! Go Charlie! I hope he does it in for real! Thanks for the review!

****

Aurorasmist- I'm sorry for the horrible ending, but stories do that sometimes. Hope this ending was better for you. Thanks for the review!

****

MusicMonkey88- Oh Mrs. Monaghan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I know nothing can replace the first child, and Charlie and Claire are together, so as long as that makes you happy! Thanks!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. I had a great time writing this story and I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Chapter Six was the most popular chapter. It received the most reviews than any other chapter! Now without farther adieu on with chapter seven and to see what Sawyer has.

Chapter Seven

Charlie's dozing off figure was startled awake hearing Jack call his name from the jungle. Charlie checked on Claire and then stood to leave the cave. He walked out into the surrounding area to see Jack, Kate, and Sawyer standing together.

"Sawyer! You're back! That's great!" Charlie said rushing over to him.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too sport-o," Sawyer said. "I have something for Claire, where is she?"

"She's asleep, can I see what it is?" Charlie curious as to what Sawyer wanted _his_ Claire for. Sawyer sighed.

"I really wanted her to be the first to see this but if you insist," Sawyer said. Sawyer uncovered the object in his arms and Charlie looked at the object.

Charlie's heart dropped and tears sprung at the corners of his eyes. In Sawyer's arms was Christian. Charlie gasped and felt a lump in his throat rise. He touched Christian's head softly.

"I'll go get Claire," Charlie said. He ran back to the cave and sat next to Claire. "Claire, wake up sweetie."

Claire's blue eyes popped open. "What is it Charlie?" Charlie smiled down at her.

"Sawyer's back and he has a surprise for you," Charlie said. Claire sat up with interest. "Do you think you could walk?" Claire nodded and smiled.

Charlie helped her stand and put an arm around her to support her wobbly steps as they went to Sawyer. Charlie was to excited to think, he couldn't wait to see Claire's face as she saw her son.

"There you are, I have someone here who is awfully worried about his mommy," Sawyer said. Claire looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Found something of yours," he said uncovering the blanket. Claire's eyes were met with Christian's blue eyes. She gasped and her breathing became rigid. Tears rushed to her eyes and took him from Sawyer's arms.

Claire held Christian closed and cried. "Thank you Sawyer," she whispered hugging him.

"No problemo," he said hugging her back. Claire turned to Charlie and rushed into his arms and cried. Charlie tightened his grip around Claire but was careful not to crush Christian against Claire's chest.

"Charlie, I have my son back," She said through tears. Charlie smiled.

"I know, love. I'm so happy for you," Charlie said. He looked at Sawyer and mouthed 'thank you'. Sawyer nodded and knew how much those two loved each other.

Charlie looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and her son and couldn't help and wonder if they would be a family. It was his new dream, not looking for his next fix or being a rock god. All he wanted was Claire.

"You ready to go back to the cave?" he asked. Claire nodded and they started walking back home. "You can stay with me as long as you want."

"Thanks Charlie, I'd be happy to be roommates with you," Claire said. She looked down at Christian and kissed his forehead. Charlie was busy setting up a very comfortable bed for Christian and Claire. He turned to them when he was done.

"Do you think you can watch over Christian while I use the ladies room?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded.

"Sure," Charlie said a little nervous. He had never held a baby before. Claire handed Christian softly over and Charlie went to go sit by the wall. Claire left and Charlie turned his attention to the little baby in his arms.

"Well Christian, we've had a long day huh?" he asked. Christian yawned in response and Charlie chuckled. "You look just like your mummy do you know that? I like that, your mum is very pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful. I wish your daddy had been better to your mum." Charlie looked over at Claire's diary and felt bad for reading it now. He had to tell Claire that he read it and wrote in it. "You know Christian, I love your mummy. So much, I don't know what I would've done without her on this island. She's the only girl who's ever meant anything to me and you're the first baby I've ever fallen in love with this quickly." Charlie kissed Christian on the forehead. "I just wish I knew how to tell your mum that."

Claire walked back in then. "How is my little boy doing?"

"Fine, he's good," Charlie said. Claire picked him up from Charlie's arms.

"He might be hungry, he was traveling a lot with Sawyer today," Claire said. She sat down and then looked at Charlie. "Are you going to be comfortable with this?"

Charlie realized what she meant and nodded quickly. Now he was nervous, he would actually be seeing a part of Claire's anatomy he had been wishing to see from day 1.

Claire situated Christian on her lap and started nursing him. She laughed. "Look he's eating!" Charlie nodded, sure he was turned on, but he thought the scene was cute as well. He then looked at Claire's diary and knew he had to tell her.

"Claire, while you were gone, I was having emotional trouble and I..." Charlie started.

"And what? What did you do?" Claire asked worried. "Did you go back on the drugs?"

"Oh no! No! I...wrote in your diary," he admitted. Claire looked at him. "I just needed to get my feelings out. I'm sorry."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "Why are you sorry?"

"I was just afraid that you would hate me for doing that since I read it as well," Charlie said feeling like he was confessing to a girlfriend about reading her diary as if he were in middle school.

Claire's smiled dropped. "You probably have a lot of questions then."

"No, I totally understand everything. I understand what a bastard that Thomas was to you. I can't even believe a guy would do that to someone as sweet as you," Charlie said.

Claire laughed sarcastically. "I'm not that sweet."

"To me you are," Charlie said. Claire smiled at him.

"Thanks," Claire said. "It's like going to confession."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Writing in a diary, you voice all your personal thoughts, fears, passions, and problems. I call it my confessional," Claire said. Charlie had visions of going to confession and smiled understanding the symbolism.

"I know what you mean," Charlie said. Claire noticed Christian had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She covered back up and placed him on his bed.

"I'll be right back, I have to go use the loo," Charlie said. Claire nodded and grabbed her diary once he was gone. She opened to the page Charlie had written on.

Seeing how Charlie had written about her, saying she was the most important thing in his life made her feel like she was the most special girl on Earth. She felt remorse when she read how he couldn't keep her safe. She felt hatred to think Charlie would think he was useless, he wasn't to her. But the words that meant the most was finding Charlie loved her. She felt a tear run down her face upon reading those words. She then laughed realizing she felt the same way.

She always liked Charlie, he was sweet to her and took care of her as if she was his own girlfriend. And she treated him like dirt. She felt horrible for treating him horribly. Her heart ached with sadness realizing how bad she had been. She then blinked the tears back as she realized underneath all that mess, she loved him. She smiled as she saw Charlie walking towards the cave.

"Hey, it's getting late, a lot of people are already asleep. We should get some too," Charlie said getting on his bed. Claire nodded and laid down next to Christian. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she debated whether to go over to Charlie or not. Her heart won.

Claire scooted over next to Charlie. He turned to look at her in the moonlight. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Charlie," she started. "I read what you wrote in my diary." Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"Are you mad now?" Charlie asked. Claire shook her head.

"I just want to say, you're not useless. I don't know why you think that, you are a wonderful guy that any girl would kill to have," Claire said.

Charlie snorted. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious," Claire said taking his hand. "You've been the sweetest guy ever to me and I've been a witch."

Charlie looked at her. "Claire, you haven't been mean to me. You care about me, I can tell that. You're just scared after what happen with Thomas. I understand that, if we weren't on this island I would kill him for what he did to you." He cupped her face with his hand.

"I can't believe I'm the most important thing in your life," Claire said.

"Yeah, you and Christian," Charlie said. "You mean the world to me." Claire smiled and Charlie wrapped an arm around her. Claire laced her fingers through his other hand.

"No ones ever said that to me," Claire said. Charlie smiled and took a deep breath.

"I mean it," he said. "Claire, I love you." Claire smiled.

"Charlie, I love you too, more than you ever thought I did," Claire said. Charlie smiled and hugged her. Claire laughed as Charlie pulled her into his arms. All of their problems and fears washed away and they were in paradise. Charlie moved his mouth to her ear.

"Claire, can I kiss you?" Charlie asked. Claire pulled away so there was a one-inch gap between them. She looked into his blue-green eyes and smiled.

"As long as I can kiss you back," she said Charlie smiled and placed his lips onto her soft ones. Claire wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled out of paradise and looked at each other.

"Claire, will you be my girlfriend?" Charlie asked. "And I promise that I won't let anything happen to you and I'll keep you safe."

"You already made that promise and you've stuck to it. And as for your girlfriend I would love to be your girlfriend, Charlie Pace," Claire said. Charlie smiled and Claire kissed him softly. Claire pulled away and laid her head on Charlie's chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Charlie kissed the top of her head and placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said and drifted off into his own dreamland of sleep.

Alright, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed for this story! This means so much to me. I especially want to thank MusicMonkey88 for reviewing for every chapter. Thanks so much you guys! My next story will be posted soon and it's called 'Breathing'. I hope you all enjoy it! For the last time here are the review responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

MusicMonkey88- I know it cracks me up too that we call each other misses for two men we don't know, but it's all fun. I'm glad you are happy Sawyer's back I was getting kind of worried about people not wanting him back. Lol. Thanks for the review!

****

Harper's Pixie- You guessed right on how Sawyer has the baby! Congratulations! Thanks for the review!

****

Esmarelda Gamgee- I know I can't wait for Wednesday either, it's going to be so exciting! Go Charlie! Thanks for your review!

****

Aurorasmist- I fear for Charlie too, and you're right it was Christian. Good job! And I'm glad you're happy Sawyer's back! Thanks for the review!

****

Evermore- I totally agree. I say we torture Boone, he needs some torturing, Lol. Yes, he had Christian! Thanks for the reviews!

****

Suspencer- Yes, yes, he had the baby! Not a bad twist huh? Thanks for the review!

Thanks so much you guys. I hope you read some of my other stories as well.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


End file.
